Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 5
is the fifth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis The girls have fun playing badminton and various other activities. Later, Rize attempts to get help from Sharo when it comes time for her to find a gift for her father. '' Summary Maya, Megumi, and Chino prepare for a round of badminton in gym class. However, Maya is distracted with the belief her poses will help her play. The following day, Rize and Chino prepare and join Cocoa to find her moving oddly. She explains that her school is having a ball sports tournament coming up and asks to have a few days off to focus on it and nobody seems to mind, but this saddens her. Rize and Chino question if they should have stopped her before Chino asks Rize to teach her team to play badmiton better and Rize eagerly agrees- but Chino starts to worry about her decision afterwards. Later, Chino and Rize make their way to a training area and discuss how late it is. Chino is concerned since she doesn't have Tippy with her and they stop upon spotting a park and see both Cocoa and Chiya have passed out. Worriedly they try to determine what happened to them and note that the only thing there is a ball. She is quick to fear the worst, believing that they may have beaten each other up and were using the tournament as a front; but as it turns out they were just playing volleyball. Chiya attempted to hit the ball and beamed Cocoa right in the face, and because she used up all of her energy she fainted as well. Rize comments that this will make things difficult and Chiya admits that she had no idea hitting people in the face was a bad thing. With that Rize and Chino prepare for badminton. Chino misses the ball but Rize encourages her to keep going. Watching them makes Cocoa want to play, but Rize refuses, while Chiya worries over trying to control where the ball ends up going so that she doesn't hit the others. Cocoa suggests she easily hits it and sends the ball her way, and Rize attempts to hit the badminton but accidentally sends her racket flying at Chiya; who notes her shoe is untied and bends down to tend to it; avoiding being hit by both the volleyball and racket. Cocoa asks that they trade places and she agrees. Watching them is an older woman who comments on their activities before deciding to use the material in her next book. She then walks away. Chino isn't very sure Cocoa can play Badminton, and in the end she's correct when Cocoa gets hit by both it, and the volleyball. Chiya frets over what she did, but Cocoa is convinced this is an act of love since she's the only one being hit. Rize approaches her friends and tells them to get ready for strict training, and decides Cocoa needs the most help. It's then they're joined by Sharo, who came by to pick up Chiya since her mom started to worry because she didn't show up yet. Rize suggests that she joins her, causing her to panic when she realizes Rize is there and sees her in such plain clothing. They believe the outfit is fine though, and she is dragged into the game. When Chino suggests they play volleyball, Cocoa is quick to give her a caffeinated drink to give her more energy, which results in a very hyper Sharo running around the field. They begin to play and Sharo is able to keep up with Rize while Chiya stands to the side to cheer for her, hesitantly playing and trying to be gentle. Cocoa plays in an attempt to look cool in front of Chino - but eventually she and Sharo find themselves worn down and unable to play further. By the time the actual badmiton game approaches Chino is able to play a good game. Maya and Megumi cheer for her and mention they need one more point to win, but by now Chino is worn out. To end it she decides to use the serve Rize taught her. After school, Cocoa shows up in high spirits at Rabbit House and points out that she won, while Chiya ended up switching places with someone on the dodgeball team to put her dodging abilities to good use. She then asks how the badmiton game went, and Chino reveals the birdy she hit ended up getting stuck in the net and she passed out from exhaustion- so they pretty much lost. But after all of the hard work they decided to practice their victory poses anyway. Later, Cocoa and Chino work at the counter. Cocoa asks Chino if she is okay and Chino brings up that Father's Day is approaching. Rize shows up at work a few minutes later to inform them of her plans to work elsewhere for a bit and she's already worked on a schedule, explaining that she needs the extra-money. While practicing her serves she accidentally broke a window when the Birdie bounced off of a tree. The birdie smashed one of her fathers favorite wine bottles, so she wishes to atone for this by getting him one he always wanted. They wonder if she could actually buy this object as she is a high school girl, but as it turns out, minors can if it's a gift. At Ama Usa, Chiya offers to make their month theme "Military" for Rize, but she deems it to be unnecessary. Chiya is delighted to have a friend to join her and she quickly gets to work when Sharo steps inside to pay them a visit and sits down to check out the menu. She questions a new item known as the ''Cherry Blossoms Embracing Obsidian, and rather than answer, Chiya brings over Sakura Mochi and reveals they have a simplified menu for first-time customers. Sharo goes on to ask why they don't just use this menu instead, and at first Chiya seems fine trying it out; only to panic by with the relatively normal sounding name. . Meanwhile, Cocoa and Chino wonder what to give to her dad. Cocoa suggests a polka-dot tie, but Chino points out that it must have a bunny print. Unknown to them, her dad hears them speaking in the hallway and stops to avoid overhearing them, so he refuses to enter the room. With the day ending, Sharo and Rize prepare to leave Ama Usa and Rize explains her plans to rotate the days between working there and at Fleur de Lapin, and Sharo is very happy to know this. She heads down a few houses until Rize is out of eyesight, then she returns to the dilapitated building next to Ama Usa and sadly heads inside. The following day, Rize has changed into the uniform and looks over herself. Sharo asks if the outfit fits her and comments that it looks a lot better on her before they head into the main room. Sharo explains to Rize that she has to change her pose a bit to appear more attractive, suggesting she goes with something flamboyant and pretty. Rize has to force herself to do it but they both wind up getting flustered by the results. Over the course of time, Rize finds the mannerisms she learns at each Cafe beginning to spread, with her repeating her attractive pose at each one, to each customer. Sharo asks her if she is tired of working at all three places, but Rize claims to be fine and curiously asks Sharo why she even has a part-time job in the first place. Sharo worries and tries to think of what to say, but Rize guesses that she wishes to be independent from her parents money, and Sharo quickly agrees, explaining that it's better to buy things with your own, hard earned money than having to rely on others. Rize agrees with this. At Rabbit House, Chino and Cocoa work on trying to sew a rabbit print tie but keep worrying over every detail. Chino tries to keep Cocoa calmed, but because she treats Chino's father like a dad, she wants to help out. Chino takes her turn trying to sew and does really well, with Cocoa depressed to know she does much better than herself. While walking through town, Megumi brings up her plans to cook dinner for her dad tomorrow. Maya comments how nice this is before revealing her plans to give her dad a shoulder massage. As the girls change into their normal outfits, Sharo brings up that Rize won't be working with her anymore since she won't have to after tomorrow, which is Fathers Day. She is disappointed and attempts to get Rize to reconsider, saying that she did a great job, and while Rize can see how much she wants this, she admits the cafe doesn't really suit her and kindly declines. However, she decides to keep the rabbit ear accessory and asks Sharo to join her to get the wine- unfortunately, even after combining money they can't afford it. Suddenly, Sharo gets an idea and she brings Rize to the silverware shop. She shows Rize a nice set of transparent glasses and points out that there is a sale going on, so she could buy multiple. Rize doesn't believe her father would like such a gift though, and Sharo explains that if she gets multiple she could always give them to both of her parents. She is able to get Rize to reconsider when she explains how hard she worked, and reminds her that her father would like anything she gave to him. Happily, Cocoa and Chino wrap the present they made for Chino's father. They hope he will use it and Chino brings up that her dad only wears a bow-tie, not a neck tie. Cocoa is shocked for a moment, but she is sure that he will enjoy the gift anyway. Hesitantly, Rize brings her dad his gift and steps into his room to drop it off. She decides to leave it on his office table instead of giving it to him in person; but to her surprise she finds out he has another bottle of wine that matches the one she accidentally broke. Back at Rabbit House, Tippy curiously looks around for the bottle of wine he's misplaced. Chino's father admits he gave it to a friend of his and he is shown wearing the tie the girls gave him. While Tippy is upset, Chino's father is too happy to pay him any mind. Rize sets down the present and leaves the room. With the note she left for her father giving thanks and hoping that one day she can share a drink with him using the present. Characters :By order of appearances. *Maya *Megumi *Chino *Cocoa *Rize *Chiya *Aoyama *Sharo *Chino's Dad *Tippy Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 5/Gallery Trivia Major Events *Rize works at all three of the Cafe. *A Badminton tournament is held at Chino's school, while a ball tournament is held at Cocoa's. *Fathers Day is celebrated. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes